Parce que ton souvenir me déchire le coeur
by Sesshy's wife
Summary: [Oneshot]. POV Amaya. Gaara est décédé lors de l'extraction de Shukaku par Akatsuki. Amaya, sa fiancée, se retrouve seule, plus malheureuse que jamais. Pourquoi tous ceux qu'elle aime meurent ils les uns après les autres ?


**Titre :** Parce que ton souvenir me déchire le cœur . . .

- Gaara : "Tu veux parler de _cette_ douleur . . . ?"

- Moi : "Chut ! T'es censé être mort !" U.U

**Auteur :** Sesshy-girl ou Sesshy's wife

- Gaara : ". . ."

- Moi : "Et vi, c'est encore moi !" n.n

**Résumé :** One-shot. POV Amaya. Gaara est décédé lors de l'extraction de Shukaku par Akatsuki. Amaya, sa fiancée, se retrouve seule, plus malheureuse que jamais malgré ses amis qui tentent de lui remonter le moral. Pourquoi tous ceux qu'elle aime meurent-ils les uns après les autres ?

- Gaara : _Main sur la poitrine. _"Elle souffre . . . à cause de moi ?"

- Moi : _Commence à regretter d'avoir écrit ce one-shot. _"Gaara . . ." T.T

**Couple(s) :** GaaraXAmaya, même si Gaara est décédé ; une sorte de Kankurô/Amaya à sens unique (enfin prenez-le comme vous voulez :p) et un Shikamaru/Temari. Ainsi qu'un autre couple aussi à sens unique ? Peut-être, peut-être pas :p

- Gaara : _Main qui se crispe sur son vêtement._ "Kankurô !"

- Moi : _Voit le sable s'agiter violement et commence **vraiment** à regretter d'avoir écrit ce one-shot._ "Gaara . . ." _'J'ai peur . . .'_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont malheureusement encore et toujours pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule Amaya est ma création exclusive (et les perso juste évoqués de nom comme Yôji, Sumiré, Tsuki, Haru-kun et Terasu-san).

- Gaara : _Semble se calmer un peu. _"Alors . . ."

- Moi : "Exact, elle n'apparaît pas dans la manga."

**Note 1 :** Ce one-shot est en quelque sorte l'antithèse, l'alternative de ma fic Les douleurs du passé (qu'il faudrait que je pense à publier un jour . . . :p) centré sur l'enfance de Gaara et d'Amaya (mon perso à moi ! _fière_). J'avais déjà eu cette idée, mais en allant un soir à l'équitation, tout s'est enchaîné rapidement dans ma tête. Et ce one-shot a vraiment vu le jour. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

- Gaara : "Tu es sûre que les lecteurs vont comprendre ?"

- Moi : "Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient bêtes. C'est juste le POV d'une pauvre jeune fille qui vient de perdre l'être qui comptait le plus à son cœur. J'écris ici sa complainte et sa douleur. Qu'elle soit mon perso ne change pas grand-chose. La souffrance est universelle. Seuls les noms de perso pourraient poser problème. Mais je ne m'y attarde pas trop."

**Note 2 :** J'ai tué Gaara . . . TT.TT

- Gaara : ". . ."

- Moi : "Gomen ! Hontô gomen !" TT.TT

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

**Parce que ton souvenir me déchire le cœur . . .**

Comme cela m'arrive fréquemment depuis environ deux mois, je pleure. Je pleure encore et toujours. J'ai l'impression que mes larmes ne pourront jamais tarir, que ma tristesse est infinie, que ma douleur est éternelle. J'ai mal, si mal . . . Je n'ai plus goût à la vie. Je ne sors plus, je ne parle plus, je ne ris plus, je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus . . . Enfin j'exagère un peu. Je prends juste de quoi me maintenir en vie, mais pas assez pour m'empêcher de souffrir de mes restrictions.

Je ne me reconnais plus. Personne ne me reconnaît d'ailleurs. Mais il faut dire que je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même, l'ombre de celle qui était forte et toujours souriante, l'ombre de celle qui était heureuse à tes côtés. Enfin je dois en avoir l'air car cela fait très longtemps que je ne me suis pas observée dans un miroir. Deux mois.

Je sais que tout le monde souffre de cette tragédie, que je ne suis pas la seule. Mais personne ne peut savoir ce que j'éprouve réellement, personne n'a vécu ce que j'ai vécu. Ce que nous avons vécu. Puis surmonté ensemble. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne me comprennent pas. Du moins pas complètement. Même Temari et Kankurô. Je sais que je ne leur inspire que de la pitié et de la compassion mais ça m'est égal. Tout m'est égal. Je n'ai plus aucune envie de vivre. Du moins pas ainsi. Pas sans toi. Tu me manques tellement.

Ta disparition a créé un grand vide en moi, plus grand que jamais. La blessure qu'avait engendré la disparition de mes parents était immense, mais grâce à toi elle avait presque entièrement cicatrisé. Maintenant, elle s'est ré ouverte et est plus béante et plus profonde que jamais. Et je sais que cette fois-ci elle ne se refermera plus . . .

Car ta mort en a entraîné d'autres. Haru-kun, mon ami, Yôji, mon père adoptif, Sumire, ma mère adoptive, Tsuki, leur chienne . . . Ils n'ont pas tardé à te rejoindre dans les froides ténèbres de la mort alors qu'ils voulaient me venger. Te venger. Nous venger. Je les avais pourtant supplié de ne pas se lancer à la recherche d'Akatsuki, qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop forts pour eux. Mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté. Ils sont partis. Et ils ne sont jamais revenus. Ils sont décédés en mission, la meilleure mort pour des shinobis. Enfin je le suppose. Car nous n'avons jamais retrouvé leurs corps. Je n'ai jamais donc pu faire mon deuil correctement.

Ensuite ce fut le tour de Terasu-san, le père de Haru-kun. Foudroyé par une crise cardiaque. Je crois que la perte de son fils unique, sa dernière famille, l'a achevé alors que sa santé était déjà précaire. Il a été enterré lors d'une journée ensoleillée. Je le sais car c'est le seul jour où je suis sortie. Je me devais au moins d'aller lui rentre un dernier hommage. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Pour toi. Pour nous.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tous les gens auxquels je tiens meurent-ils les uns après les autres ? Mes parents, mon fiancé, mes amis, ma famille adoptive . . . Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire à Kami pour qu'il s'acharne sur moi et sur mon entourage de cette façon ? N'ai-je pas encore eu mon lot de malheur ? Quelles tragédies vais-je encore devoir supporter ?

Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé en mission ce jour-là ? Pourquoi ? Si j'avais été là, tout aurait peut-être été différent. Peut-être que j'aurais pu t'aider. Peut-être que tu serais encore là à mes côtés, me regardant avec des yeux si doux . . . ces yeux avec lesquels tu ne regardes que moi. Tu ne regardais que moi. Tu es mort. Et rien ne pourra changer cela. Je serais donc condamnée à vivre éternellement dans la souffrance, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps chaque jour que Kami fera. Un Kami bien cruel . . .

Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas en paix ? Tout comme j'aimerais que les hauts conseillers de Suna le fassent. Mais ils sont vieux. Donc coriaces. Drôlement coriaces. J'ai beau leur dire que je ne veux pas, ils insistent toujours et encore. Pourquoi veulent-ils à ce point que je devienne le prochain Kazekage ? Temari et Kankurô feraient mieux l'affaire. Enfin Temari est trop occupée à batifoler avec Shikamaru. On dirait que la mort de son frère la laisse insensible. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle. Elle me déçoit énormément.

Quant à Kankurô . . . C'est pour l'instant lui qui fait office de Kazekage de remplacement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit reconnu officiellement, ou que quelqu'un le remplace. N'importe qui, je m'en contrefiche. Mais ça ne sera pas moi. Et puis de toute façon, cela m'importe peu. Ce ne sont plus mes affaires.

Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre la raison pour laquelle je ne peux accepter ce poste ? Je sais que c'est un honneur, mais je ne peux m'en réjouir. Si jamais je devenais Kazekage . . . je crois bien que je deviendrais folle . . . Chaque dossier, chaque crayon, chaque trombone . . . chaque objet du bureau du Kazekage me rappellerait trop la place vacante que tu as laissé dans le village. Et dans mon cœur.

Je n'y suis rentrée qu'une seule fois, avant de m'effondrer quelques secondes après, submergée par la douleur. Ton image était encore trop vivace, trop douloureuse pour que je puisse affronter la terrible réalité en face : ta disparition ! Si j'acceptais, je passerais mon temps à me demander si toi aussi tu faisais la même chose de ton vivant, si tu soupirais en tamponnant ou en signant les dossiers, si tu regardais le ciel bleu et infini avec nostalgie, si tu pensais à moi en ayant hâte de rentrer . . .

Oui, j'ai beau leur dire, personne ne me comprend. Pour eux, ton souvenir devrait au contraire m'aider à surmonter ma douleur. C'est facile à dire. Mais ils ne t'aimaient pas au point où moi je t'aimais. Au point où je t'aime encore et auquel je t'aimerai toujours. Ton souvenir ne me suffit pas. C'est toi que je veux. Mais tu n'es plus là. Tu m'as laissée seule. Toute seule avec mon chagrin. Même si physiquement ce n'est pas le cas, car des gens m'entourent. Et j'ai fermé mon cœur. Je ne veux plus l'ouvrir, je ne veux plus souffrir. Alors je ne laisse personne s'en approcher. Je ne laisse personne le toucher.

Les visites se succèdent pourtant à mon chevet. Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas me laisser seule ? Ont-ils peur que je ne fasse une bêtise ? Peut-être, je les ai déjà entendu en parler. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un devant la porte de ma chambre. De notre chambre. Malgré ma souffrance, je n'ai pu me résoudre à me confiner ailleurs. Mais je ne tolère aucune lumière, à peine la lueur tremblotante d'une bougie. Je ne veux ni voir ni qu'on me voit.

Même si tu ne pouvais pas dormir, tu disais que tu aimais à m'observer dans mon sommeil et que tu pouvais passer toute la nuit à le faire. Je t'avais pourtant dit que c'était embarrassant. Mais tu avais sourit en disant que ça te rendais heureux. Alors j'avais accepté. Parce que je t'aimais plus que tout. Parce que je t'aime plus que tout. Bien plus que ma propre vie qui n'a plus aucun sens désormais. Parce que tu n'es plus là.

Je sers presque toujours contre moi ton oreiller où ton odeur persiste encore faiblement. Mais bientôt elle disparaîtra. Tout comme toi. Et alors, je serais vraiment seule.

La porte s'ouvre, laissant passer un rai de lumière et je soupire. J'en ai assez de ces visites qui troublent mon intimité. Quoi qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment dire que j'en ai encore . . . Simplement, je déteste que les gens me voient pleurer, qu'ils se rendent compte que moi qui paraissais si forte, je suis en fait si fragile et si faible.

J'essuie d'un geste las et fatigué mes joues humides avant de lever la tête. La personne entre alors. Je ne sais pas comment ils se sont donnés le mot, mais ils attendent à chaque fois que je relève la tête avant d'entrer . . . Peut-être ma faiblesse les gêne-t-elle bien plus qu'ils ne veulent le montrer . . .

Je secoue lentement la tête, essayant de chasser les tristes pensées qui sont les miennes, et me concentre sur la silhouette qui s'avance lentement, presque avec hésitation vers moi, et qui s'assoit sur une chaise, juste à côté de la tête du lit. De notre lit. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à reconnaître qui venait à moi. Et nul besoin pour moi de ses précieuses pupilles ni de la lumière tremblotante de la bougie qu'il a apportée pour savoir que c'est au tour de Neji de venir une fois de plus me remonter le moral. Enfin disons plutôt qu'il venait me tenir compagnie. Ou me surveiller. De toute façon je m'en fiche.

Durant les premières fois, il a voulu me faire parler. Mais il a très vite abandonné, se murant comme moi dans le silence. Ça parait peut-être bête de dire ça, mais je le remercie de ne pas essayer de me forcer à parler, de ne pas essayer de me faire rire. Parfois je me surprends à penser que je vais un peu mieux . . . Mais ça ne dure jamais très longtemps car ton souvenir est toujours présent et douloureux en moi. Il me déchire le cœur comme autant de coups de kunaï . . . J'ai mal . . . si mal . . .

Du village de Konoha, Neji est le seul à venir régulièrement me voir. Hinata vient aussi de temps en temps, mais elle est encore trop fragile pour supporter le spectacle que j'offre. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne plus venir. Elle a paru comprendre car elle a faiblement souri. Sourire que je n'ai pu lui rendre.

Shikamaru aussi vient souvent. Mais il passe assez rarement me voir. Normal puisque s'il vient, c'est pour voir Temari, pas pour supporter mes pleurnicheries comme il les a déjà qualifié d'un ton dur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Mais je ne lui en ai pas voulu. Je sais qu'il a raison. Mais je n'arrive pas à être plus forte . . .

Naruto est trop occupé en ce moment pour venir régulièrement. Il s'entraîne dur pour devenir Hokage selon son rêve ainsi que pour vaincre les membres d'Akatsuki. Il me l'a promis, alors que j'étais en train de sangloter sur ton corps que toute chaleur avait déjà quitté depuis un moment. Je ne tenais plus dans mes bras qu'une enveloppe vide. Un cadavre. Et pas n'importe lequel. Le cadavre de l'homme que j'aimais . . . le tien . . .

Les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, il m'avait doucement mais fermement écarté de toi. Je m'étais débattue car je ne voulais pas qu'un autre homme que toi me touche, mais je n'avais plus aucune force, alors il n'avait eu aucun problème à me maîtriser. C'est là qu'il m'avait fait la promesse de tout faire pour vaincre les salauds qui t'avaient fait ça. Je lui fais entièrement confiance. Car je sais qu'après moi, c'est lui qui a le plus souffert de ta mort . . . Mot que j'ai mis très longtemps avant de pouvoir prononcer, comme s'il allait vraiment te faire disparaître. Mais pas que ton âme et ton corps. Tes souvenirs aussi . . .

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs minutes que Neji est avec moi. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois qui se tortille sur sa chaise. Il a l'air mal à l'aise. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Peut-être que les conseillers lui ont demandé d'argumenter pour que j'accepte d'être Kazekage . . . Je le vois qui tiraille nerveusement une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombe devant les yeux. En trois ans, il a beaucoup grandi, tant physiquement que psychiquement. Il est devenu plus fort, plus mature, plus séduisant aussi. Je me dois de l'admettre. Mais jamais il ne te battra Gaara, jamais.

Il parait enfin se décider, relevant la tête et me regardant sans ciller. Je lui rends son regard. Des yeux nacrés d'habitude impassibles maintenant emplis d'inquiétude. D'autres, verts comme une prairie en été et d'habitude si joyeux, maintenant débordant de tristesse. Un fin visage, comme sculpté dans du marbre, marqué par la tension. Un autre d'habitude souriant, ravagé par la douleur.

Malgré la pénombre, nous nous distinguons parfaitement. Non, disons plutôt que nous savons exactement quelle est la physionomie de l'autre. La lumière est inutile. Depuis le temps, nous avons appris à savoir dans quel état d'esprit est l'autre simplement par des petits gestes anodins, par la façon de se tenir ou par l'intonation, les rares fois où nous avons parlé.

Bizarrement, le silence m'effraye d'un coup. Je ne le supporte plus. Je veux qu'il parle, même pour évoquer la pluie et le beau temps, ce qu'il veut . . . du moment que cet affreux silence cesse . . . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi persiste-t-il à ne rien dire ? Et pourquoi ma bouche est-elle aussi sèche qu'un morceau de carton ? _Soif . . . j'ai soif . . ._ De l'eau, il faut que je boive. Mon verre ? Sur la table de nuit. La table de nuit ? A la tête du lit, à côté de Neji. De l'autre côté du lit.

Jamais je n'aurais cru que traverser un lit serait si difficile. Mes jambes semblent être aussi lourdes que du plomb, mes bras ne me soutiennent que difficilement, tout mon corps est douloureux autant à cause du manque d'exercice que celui de nourriture, la tête me tourne . . .

J'arrive enfin à m'emparer du verre d'une main tremblante mais un vertige me prend et je le lâche, éclaboussant Neji au passage. Du moins je le suppose. J'entends un bruit, comme si une chaise heurtait violement le sol. Enfin je crois . . . Des petits points blancs dansent devant mes yeux bientôt suivis d'un voile noir comme la nuit. Il faut que je m'allonge . . . Surtout ne pas bouger, ça va passer . . .

"Amaya, daijôbu ?"

"Ha . . . haï . . . Je suis seulement fatiguée . . ."

"Tu es sûre ?"

"Haï. Neji-san . . . ça me fait plaisir t'entendre ta voix. Pourquoi . . . pourquoi ne parles-tu jamais ?"

"Je . . . tu semblais préférer mon silence, ne répondant jamais à mes questions que par des monosyllabes. Je ne suis pas ici pour te forcer si tu n'en as pas envie."

C'est du Neji tout craché ça. Il a tant changé depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, à l'examen Chûnin. Il était si froid, si haineux envers le monde, ne respectant pas même sa si douce cousine. Mais maintenant, il était beaucoup plus accessible, plus gentil, plus conscient des gens qui l'entouraient : plus ouvert aux autres. Et parfois il pouvait être si . . . réservé que cela en devenait surprenant.

"Arigatô, Neji-san, demo . . . demo . . . je . . ."

"Tu n'as pas à te forcer. Je suis là, je veillerai sur toi. Jusqu'à ce que tu ailles . . . mieux."

"Jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux . . ."

Pourquoi cela me faisait-il si mal tout à coup ? Oui, mon cœur me faisait souffrir sans que je sache pourquoi. Mais inconsciemment, je devais le savoir. Car les mots sortirent tous seuls de ma bouche.

"Alors dès que j'irais . . . mieux . . . tu me laisseras toi aussi . . . Tu m'abandonneras, comme les autres . . ."

"Je . . ."

Pourquoi les larmes me montent-elles aux yeux ? Pourquoi ai-je envie de pleurer ? Pourquoi lui ai-je dit ça ? C'est injuste et égoïste. Pourquoi Neji resterait-il à mes côtés pour m'écouter pleurnicher ? Je n'ai aucun droit de lui dire ça. Même s'il est si gentil avec moi, il ne vient me voir que par pitié. C'est d'ailleurs tout ce que je leur inspire à tous. De la pitié. De l'agacement aussi. Pourquoi Neji serait-il différent ?

"Tu te trompes. Je . . . même quand tu seras sur pieds, je serais toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi. Amaya, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi et qu'il en sera toujours ainsi. Parce que je . . . enfin parce que tu es quelqu'un d'important et de . . . spécial pour moi."

J'aurai ouvert les yeux, je suis sûre que j'aurais pu voir l'embarras et la gêne sur son visage. Je commençais à bien le connaître depuis le temps. Mais le plus important était que ses paroles faisaient leur effet. La douleur à mon cœur diminua. Elle était certes toujours là, mais grâce à Neji elle s'amenuisait. Le pouvoir des mots était vraiment puissant.

"Gaara et moi, nous n'avons jamais . . . fait l'amour . . ."

Kami ! Comment ces mots ont-ils pu franchir mes lèvres ? Je me dépêche de tourner le dos à Neji, ne voulant pas qu'il voie mon visage brûlant de honte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de lui avouer ça ?

Mais à en juger par le bruit, ou plutôt le gargouillis étranglé, qui sortit de sa gorge, il devait être dans le même état que moi. Kami ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

"Tu . . . le regrettes ?"

Sa voix, grave et sérieuse, me fait sursauter et m'incite à me retourner, à me redresser et à ouvrir les yeux. C'est difficile, mais son sérieux m'intrigue. Et en effet, malgré la légère rougeur de ses joues, il me regarde impassible, attendant visiblement une réponse. Je ne peux faire autre chose que de la lui donner.

"Oui et non . . . C'est assez compliqué en fait . . ."

"J'ai tout mon temps."

"Il est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, la personne pour qui mon cœur bat. Donc je ne peux que le regretter. Car ne faire qu'un avec lui aurait été le plus beau jour de ma vie. Mais paradoxalement, je me dis que si nous l'avions fait, ça serait encore plus dur pour moi en ce moment, donc je suis soulagée. Mais dire quel sentiment domine l'autre . . . je ne saurais l'affirmer. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il me manque terriblement, que je veux le revoir, le toucher, le serrer contre moi . . . Il m'arrive de me réveiller la nuit en ayant cru entendre sa voix . . . Mais quand la mémoire me revient, je ne peux jamais m'empêcher de fondre en larmes. J'ai mal . . . j'ai si mal . . . Gaara me manque tellement ! Je veux le revoir ! Gaara !"

Et une nouvelle fois les larmes inondent mes yeux et coulent le long de mes joues, laissant des sillons humides et salés. La douleur me submerge et je me recroqueville sur moi-même en sanglotant. Quelle image pitoyable que je devais offrir là à Neji.

Je sens soudain une main me saisir le poignet et me tirer assez brutalement . . . pour me retrouver serrée dans les bras de quelqu'un, les bras de Neji.

"Tout va bien, je suis là . . ."

Alors je me laisse aller à ma tristesse et à ma douleur, pleurant, criant dans ses bras. Ses bras rassurants et chauds, respirant sa propre douleur. Laquelle ? Je l'ignorais. Mais sa façon de me serrer convulsivement contre lui me le laissait comprendre.

Cette crise passa plus rapidement que les autres, peut-être parce que j'avais eu une épaule pour épancher ma peine. Il est vrai que la présence de Neji y était pour beaucoup. Car même maintenant, alors que mes larmes s'étaient taries, je ne bougeais toujours pas de ses bras, son étreinte toujours plus présente autour de moi. Sa main commençant à me caresser lentement les cheveux me procure une délicieuse sensation. Tout comme lorsqu'elle passe doucement sur ma joue et me frôle les lèvres. Jusqu'à ce que ton image resurgisse en moi, comme accusatrice.

Je me dégage alors des bras de Neji, un peu trop vivement, mais presque à regret. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Gaara est le seul pour moi. Je ne peux avoir de regrets ! En fait si . . . Mais pas un regret de l'homme, juste un regret des bras, de leur chaleur. Avec une toute autre personne, cela aurait été pareil. Enfin je crois . . .

"Sumimasen . . ."

"Iya, c'est moi. Je ne devrais pas m'effondrer de cette façon après tout ce temps."

"Si la douleur est trop forte, il faut la laisser sortir. Sinon elle te dévorera de l'intérieur et finira par se changer en haine. Je ne veux pas que cela t'arrive. Je ne veux pas te laisser faire la même erreur que moi."

"Ton attention me touche beaucoup, demo . . . notre histoire est différente. Notre douleur l'est donc. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse comparer nos sentiments."

"La douleur est la même pour tout le monde. Où que l'on aille, elle sera toujours présente. Elle est universelle."

"Mais elle sera différente pour chacun. Ne fais pas comme si tu pouvais comprendre la perte d'un être cher, cette même perte qui en a amené six autres ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre la raison de mes larmes ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ma douleur ! Ni la douleur même de mes larmes !"

Je vois ses mains se crisper sur les draps du lit sur lequel il s'était assit, le seul homme qui l'ait fait en dehors de Gaara. Je sais que ce que je dis est faux, cruel et injustifié mais je ne peux m'en empêcher . . . Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça alors qu'il ne cherche qu'à m'aider ? Pourquoi les mots sortent-ils tous seuls ? Stop ! Je ne veux pas le dire ! Je ne le pense pas !

"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point pleurer l'être le plus cher à son cœur est douloureux . . . surtout quand on sait que la blessure sera éternelle et que personne ne pourra nous aider à guérir ! Personne !"

Il se relève brusquement et me regarde, ses yeux de perle emplis d'une expression que je devine douloureuse. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, sa voix est vibrante de douleur et de peine. Je sais que je l'ai profondément blessé. Mais les mots d'excuses sont bloqués par mes lèvres, barrière pour l'instant infranchissable.

"Ce qui est plus douloureux que de pleurer un être cher . . . C'est de n'avoir personne à pleurer . . . Parce qu'alors cela signifie que tu ne tiens à personne et que personne ne tient à toi. La solitude est la véritable plaie. C'est elle qui amène la pire des souffrances. Je le connais pour l'avoir vécu. Mais toi, pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi alors que tu n'es pas seule et que tu as le soutien de tes proches ? Alors que tu as le mien . . . et alors que je t'aime !"

Il quitte la chambre, ouvrant brusquement la porte et manquant de rentrer dans Kankurô. Il le contourne gracieusement, ses longs cheveux voletant autour de son visage. Il ne me jette même pas un dernier regard, mais, grâce à la lumière du couloir, je vois les larmes briller sur ses joues pâles.

Pendant quelques secondes, seul le bruit de ses pas s'éloignant trouble le silence. Puis Kankurô entre avant de refermer la porte. Sans un mot, il ramasse le verre puis la chaise et s'assoit sur cette dernière.

Et il me regarde. Je ne supporte pas qu'il me regarde. Son regard est empli de vice et de désir malsain et ce, depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Lorsqu'il avait été en âge de comprendre le sens de ce mot, désir, ses yeux n'avaient plus été que ça. Un désir de possession et de jalousie. Un désir qui me dégoûtait. Surtout depuis qu'il passait me voir dans cette chambre, depuis que Gaara n'était plus, depuis que Neji passait me voir. Car il ne venait qu'après chaque visite de ce dernier, sans que je sache pourquoi. Et chaque fois il me déshabillait du regard et inspectait le lit, cherchant je ne sais quel détail qu'il semblait ne jamais trouver.

Mais aujourd'hui, ses yeux sont pires que d'habitude. Ils brûlent de jalousie. Une jalousie que j'avais appris à reconnaître non pas comme amoureuse, mais possessive. Oui, car tout ce qu'il voulait depuis que ses hormones réfléchissaient à la place de son cerveau, s'était de m'avoir dans son lit. Chose que je ne pourrais jamais accepter, tant la conception même me dégoûtait. Kankurô me dégoûtait profondément, et ce, depuis toujours.

"Tu nous observais, ne ? Comme tu le fais à chaque fois que Neji-san vient . . . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire ?"

"C'est fou comme tu peux être fermée dès qu'il s'agit de toi. Tu te bloques et tu repousses ceux qui veulent t'aider . . ."

"Parce que toi, tu cherches à m'aider ?"

Je secoue la tête. Lui, lui il agirait ainsi pour moi ? Mais de qui se moque-t-il ? Ce qu'il fait, il ne le fait que pour lui. Pas pour moi.

"Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tu ne te rends pas compte des efforts que ton entourage fait pour toi. Tu vois le mal partout sans voir le côté bénéfique où désintéressé des choses. Pourquoi toute aide demanderait-elle quelque chose en échange ?"

"Parce que ce n'est pas ton cas ?"

Il secoue la tête d'un air désabusé.

"C'est fou ce que tu as changé, Amaya. Avant, tu n'aurais jamais parlé de cette façon."

"Les épreuves que j'ai endurées puis traversées m'ont ouvert les yeux. Si on ne veut pas se faire écraser, il faut être fort et ne jamais se laisser le temps de faiblir."

"Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Il faudrait sans doute maintenant que tu penses à l'appliquer, tu ne crois pas ? La mort de Gaara est bien sûr tragique, mais penses-tu vraiment qu'il souhaiterait te voir vivre ainsi ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'avec sa mort, tu te dois de continuer à faire passer sa parole dans le village ? Il ne doit pas être mort sans que rien ne subsiste de lui. Il doit vivre à travers chacun de nous, et plus particulièrement à travers toi. Tu étais celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance et tous ses espoirs. Même Temari et moi, ses seuls parents, nous ne le connaissions pas aussi bien que toi et il ne nous accordait qu'une confiance limitée. Alors si tu restes ainsi, Gaara mourra pour de bon car ses motivations et ses souvenirs s'effaceront avec le temps. Et pas que dans l'esprit du village, dans le tien aussi. Car à force de fuir comme tu le fais, même ceux que tu as de lui finiront par s'écouler hors de ta mémoire. C'est à toi de les faire perdurer. Gaara était devenu un bon Kazekage et il ne tient qu'à toi de le devenir aussi. Pour Suna. Pour Konoha. Pour nous. Pour eux. Pour toi. Pour Gaara."

Je le regarde, incrédule. Jamais je n'aurais pensé Kankurô capable de dire de telles choses. Des choses vraies. Des choses auxquelles j'avais refusé de penser. Pour une fois, je fais fis de mes sentiments à son égard pour le percevoir sous un jour nouveau. Et il ne m'apparaît plus si terrible que ça.

Son regard a perdu de cet éclat que je déteste tant, ses traits se sont comme adoucis à l'évocation de son frère défunt, peut-être est-ce dû au fait qu'il ne porte pas ses affreuses peintures aujourd'hui . . . Je n'en sais rien mais, pour la première fois, je me dis que je l'ai peut-être finalement mal jugé. Peut-être n'est-il pas aussi terrible qu'il me le paraissait . . . Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais me mettre subitement à l'aimer, non.

"J'aimerais rester seule, s'il te plait . . ."

"Dans ce cas je vais y aller."

Je le vois se lever et se diriger vers la porte. Il reste immobile quelques secondes, la main sur la poignée. Il finit par l'entrouvrir mais ne fait toujours pas mine de vouloir sortir.

"Quelque soit ta décision finale, n'oublie pas qu'il y a de l'autre côté de cette porte quelqu'un qui t'attendra toujours, peu importe le temps qui passera. Combien de temps comptes-tu encore le faire attendre ? Nous faire attendre ? Si lui ne se lassera pas, ce ne sera pas le cas de tout le monde. Réfléchis-y bien."

Il sort puis referme la porte avec un petit bruit sec. Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Qui peut bien m'attendre ? Je n'ai plus personne. Plus de famille, plus celui que mon cœur chéri depuis toujours . . . Je ne sais même pas si l'on peut dire que j'ai encore des amis . . . Quelque part Kankurô avait raison, je lassais tout le monde. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils m'avaient tous abandonnée, me laissant seule . . . si seule . . .

_'Mais toi, pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi alors que tu n'es pas seule et que tu as le soutien de tes proches ? Alors que tu as le mien . . . et alors que je t'aime !'_

Les paroles de Neji me reviennent en mémoire et me font l'effet d'une grande gifle en plein visage. Il n'a quand même pas voulu dire que . . . qu'il était . . . de moi ? Non. C'est impossible ! Seul toi Gaara tu pouvais . . . Je ne peux y croire. Pas Neji . . . Pas mon meilleur ami avec Haru . . .

Haru . . . Je connaissais ses sentiments à mon égard remontant à notre enfance. J'ai mis longtemps avant de m'en apercevoir et de les accepter. Mais je n'ai jamais pu y répondre. Moi je t'avais Gaara et je ne voulais que toi. C'était égoïste, mais on ne commande pas ses sentiments.

A cette époque, mon cœur ne pouvait aimer qu'une seule personne, qu'un seul homme : toi, Gaara. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, ai-je le droit d'ouvrir mon cœur à nouveau ? Ai-je le droit d'éprouver des sentiments pour un autre que toi ? Non, ce ne serait que trahison à ton encontre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es plus là que je dois t'oublier et tourner la page pour te remplacer.

Et puis . . . même avec cet autre potentiel, ce ne serait pas honnête envers lui. Si je ne fais que penser à toi alors que je suis avec lui . . . Non, je me sentirais trop mal à l'aise et trop coupable. Et puis cela n'aboutirait qu'à une souffrance commune. La meilleure alternative est donc de rester seule. Entourée, mais avec un cœur fermé, imperméable.

Mais là n'est pas ma préoccupation première pour l'instant. La chose à laquelle je dois réfléchir concerne Suna dans son ensemble. Car Kankurô l'avait mentionné implicitement dans sa tirade. Et cette chose concernait le poste de Kazekage. Il me poussait une nouvelle fois à réclamer cette place.

Mais pourquoi moi ? Parce que j'étais la fiancée de feu notre Kazekage, ta fiancée ? Uniquement pour ça ? Parce que j'étais très proche de toi, je suis la plus à même de pouvoir remplir tes fonctions ? Non, c'est faux. Je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Il faut côtoyer trop de monde et être fort. Avoir des nerfs d'acier. Choses que je ne peux pas faire. Que je ne peux plus. Plus maintenant.

_'Il ne doit pas être mort sans que rien ne subsiste de lui. Il doit vivre à travers chacun de nous, et plus particulièrement à travers toi. … Alors si tu restes ainsi, Gaara mourra pour de bon car ses motivations et ses souvenirs s'effaceront avec le temps. Et pas que dans l'esprit du village, dans le tien aussi. Car à force de fuir comme tu le fais, même ceux que tu as de lui finiront par s'écouler hors de ta mémoire. C'est à toi de les faire perdurer. Gaara était devenu un bon Kazekage et il ne tient qu'à toi de le devenir aussi.'_

Peut-être Kankurô avait-il raison malgré tout. Qui mieux que moi connaissait, _connaît_, tes sentiments, Gaara ? Qui mieux que moi serait capable de faire de ce village ce que tu avais toujours voulu qu'il soit ? Qui mieux que moi pourrait le faire revivre à travers tout ce que j'entreprendrais ?

Non, je ne suis pas assez forte pour y arriver. Jamais je ne pourrais . . . Mais en avais-je déjà l'envie ? Bien sûr que oui ! Même si je le dissimulais tout au fond de moi, retransmettre ta volonté, tes sentiments et tes attentes était tout ce que j'avais toujours souhaité faire.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je restais prostrée là à me morfondre alors que ton image commençait déjà à disparaître de tous les esprits ? Pourquoi n'avais-je rien tenté lorsque j'avais entendu les soupirs de soulagement des villageois à l'annonce de ta mort ? Ces ignobles êtres qui n'étaient même pas reconnaissants du fait que tu t'étais sacrifié pour pouvoir sauver leurs vies ?

Une flamme parut se rallumer en moi, comme si le fait de penser à l'ingratitude des habitants de Suna me redonnait une force nouvelle. La colère prenait le pas sur la tristesse. Oui car c'était grâce à toi qu'ils étaient encore tous vivants. Et pas un n'en était reconnaissant. En fait, ils étaient même heureux de ta mort, comme si tu n'étais qu'un ennemi à abattre et que maintenant tu n'étais plus, ils pouvaient respirer plus librement. Quels ingrats ! Alors ainsi c'était ce qu'ils pensaient ?

Je me lève brusquement, ne prenant pas garde au malaise qui fait danser des ombres furtives devant mes yeux. Je sais maintenant ce que j'ai à faire. Et cette fois-ci, je ne me défilerai pas, je te le promets. Je ferais face, courageusement. Fais-moi confiance.

Je pousse la porte de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre sans prendre la peine de la fermer. Là, je me débarrasse de mes vêtements sales et je rentre dans la douche. Et j'ouvre l'eau chaude. A fond.

Le jet cruel me mord la peau. La douleur est presque insupportable mais je résiste et endure sans broncher. C'est ma punition pour avoir été une véritable larve humaine durant tout ce temps. Parce que je n'ai rien été d'autre. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien penser de moi là où tu es, hein ?

Lorsque la pièce entière est emplie de vapeur, je me décide enfin à couper l'eau. Ma peau est rouge et me brûle. Mais je n'y prête pas attention. M'enroulant dans une serviette, j'ai l'esprit beaucoup plus clair et mon malaise s'est dissipé. Essuyant d'un geste rapide la buée du miroir je regarde mon reflet pour le première fois depuis deux mois. Depuis ta mort.

La personne que j'y vois m'apparaît comme une étrangère. Des traits tirés, un visage amaigri, des poches sous les yeux, des cheveux trempés et emmêlés tombant en paquets . . . Je ne suis en effet plus que l'ombre de celle que j'étais auparavant. La seule chose qui évoque encore la vie dans mon corps est la flamme que je vois briller au fond de mes yeux ternes qui se mettent à briller d'un étrange éclat. Quelque chose qui avait disparu depuis longtemps : l'envie de me battre et de vivre !

Mais maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau en moi, je n'allais pas la laisser s'éteindre sans rien faire. Oui, j'allais me battre. Mais pas dans cette tenue, bien évidemment. Des vêtements, il me fallait des vêtements. Je ne pouvais me présenter à personne vêtue d'une simple serviette.

Fouillant dans armoire et commode, je cherche quelque chose sans le trouver. Mais je ne me décourage pas et je cherche encore et encore. Et soudain, je la trouve ! Cette tenue si spéciale pour moi. C'était celle que je portais lorsque tu m'as présenté comme la fiancée officielle du prochain Kazekage, comme ta fiancée officielle. Signifiant déjà par là que tu serais le prochain Kazekage. Même si tu n'avais que 12 ans à l'époque. Bien sûr, tout le monde t'avait ri au nez.

Mais cela avait moins été le cas lorsque tu es réellement devenu le Kazekage de Suna. Et ce jour-là, je portais cette même tenue. Et je la reporterai aujourd'hui. Même si j'ai grandi entre temps.

J'enfile mes vêtements avec soin, comme si le moindre mouvement brusque risquait de les abîmer. Bien entendu, ils sont devenus justes, presque trop petits. Mais avec de l'acharnement, le résultat ne rend pas trop mal.

Retournant devant le miroir, je m'occupe maintenant de mes cheveux que je brosse jusqu'à ce que tous les nœuds et autres tampons disparaissent. Ne cherchant pas à en faire davantage, je les laisse tomber souplement le long de mon dos telle une cascade de ténèbres. Comme si, de par ce simple geste, je chassais la noirceur qui s'était maintenant échappée de mon cœur.

"Amaya-sama ? Amaya-sama ?"

La voix du garde en faction devant ma porte s'élève, inquiète, mais je ne lui réponds pas. Elle me parvient, je l'entend mais ne l'écoute pas. Je n'en ai pas le temps. J'ai encore tant de choses à régler . . . Comme de retrouver tous les documents éparpillés dans la chambre. Alors je cherche, je fouine, je classe, je range . . .

"Amaya-sama ? Daijôbu ?"

"Quel est le problème ?"

"Kankurô-sama . . . Des drôles de bruits se font entendre de la chambre de Amaya-sama. Et j'ai beau l'appeler, elle ne répond pas."

"Se pourrait-il que . . . ?"

"Kankurô-sama ?"

"Quels sont ces cris ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Amaya ?"

"C'est quoi ce boucan ? On ne peut même plus vaquer à ses occupations tranquille ? Galère . . ."

"Kankurô ?"

"Vous tombez à pic. Je crois que _le_ moment est enfin arrivé."

"Le moment ? Tu veux dire que . . ."

"Oui. Je pense qu'elle s'est enfin réveillée."

Un bruit plus fort que les autres les fit sursauter. Puis le silence s'installa et plus personne n'osa prononcer un mot. Et si Kankurô se trompait ? Si au contraire elle s'était endormie pour toujours ?

Pris d'un frisson à cette perspective, Neji composa ses signes incantatoires, prêt à utiliser son Byakugan. Mais il n'en eu pas le temps. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, révélant la silhouette qui se tenait dans son ombre.

Ma toute première tâche accomplie, je me dirigeais vers la porte, me concentrant sur les voix que je percevais de l'autre côté. Outre celle du garde, il y avait aussi celles de Kankurô, Neji, Temari et Shikamaru. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous là ? Attendaient-ils que je sorte ? Avaient-il eu le pressentiment que le moment était enfin venu ?

Tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils étaient là et ils m'aideraient dans ma mission une fois que je serais dehors. Dehors . . . Je retins non sans peine un frisson d'une nature que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Secouant la tête, je pris une grande respiration avant d'abaisser lentement la poignée de la porte, porte qui m'amènerait vers la lumière que j'avais fuie durant si longtemps. Cette même lumière qui me fit un instant cligner des yeux lorsque j'avançais d'un pas dans leur direction.

Le garde semblait complètement dépassé par les évènements, ne paraissant pas comprendre ce qui se passait ni pourquoi tout le monde était si sérieux. Kankurô hocha la tête avec un petit grognement à mon approche. Temari saisit la main de Shikamaru tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur leur visage.

Mais celui qui me toucha le plus, fut celui de Neji. Il paraissait tellement rayonner de joie qu'il m'éblouissait presque. Mais son sourire était si doux . . . Jamais je n'aurais pensé que son visage puisse un jour prendre une telle expression. Et même si je n'étais pas en mesure de répondre à ses sentiments, ils seraient un précieux soutient pour moi dans l'avenir. J'en étais certaine.

"Il t'en a vraiment fallut du temps. Nan mais je te jure, quelle galère."

"Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte de ce qui importait vraiment pour moi et je vous demande de me pardonner. Néanmoins, je vous remercie de tout cœur de m'avoir soutenue durant tout ce temps."

"Tu n'as ni à t'excuser ni à nous remercier. Tu as vécu de terribles épreuves et il n'est pas toujours facile de les surmonter. Mais tu y es finalement arrivée et c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant."

"Arigatô, Temari."

"Je suis vraiment heureux que tu ailles mieux. Et je voulais te dire pour tout à l'heure . . . Je crois que mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée et je . . ."

"Non, tu avais raison. Je te remercie pour tout, Neji-san. Merci beaucoup. Car même si mon cœur souffre toujours et ne peut totalement s'ouvrir, tu lui as été d'un grand secours. Et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez."

"Amaya . . ."

"Es-tu maintenant prête ?"

Je me redresse instinctivement et adopte un port de tête fier, digne du prochain Kazekage.

"Suna ne doit pas oublier Gaara et je ferais tout mon possible pour que son souvenir y perdure à jamais. Car c'est maintenant ma seule et unique raison de vivre."

Vos sourires et vos hochements de têtes me prouvent que c'était bel et bien ce que vous attendiez de moi. Je me mets en marche et vous me suivez. Je sais alors que j'ai pris la bonne décision.

Ils voulaient tous t'oublier Gaara . . . J'allais leur montrer moi ! J'allais faire en sorte que ton souvenir soit plus vivace que jamais dans l'esprit de chacun. Jamais je ne laisserais un habitant de Suna oublier ton existence. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton souvenir perdurerait à jamais dans l'esprit de ce village. Je t'en fais le serment sur ma propre vie et sur mon cœur. Parce que ton souvenir sera toujours présent en moi. Parce que tu as tant fait pour que l'on reconnaisse enfin ta valeur, pour que l'on reconnaisse que tu avais un cœur et des sentiments . . . Parce que j'ai enfin compris que pour continuer d'exister, tu dois vivre dans le cœur de tous et pas uniquement dans le mien. Eternellement.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

- Moi : "Pauvre Amaya, je lui en fais vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'as pris d'écrire ce one-shot comme alternative de ma fic Les douleurs du passé ? Comme si je ne l'avais pas déjà assez torturée comme ça dedans !" TT.TT 

- Gaara : "Tu ne crois pas que tu ferais mieux de la publier pour que les lecteurs comprennent de quoi tu parles ?"

- Moi : "Pas encore, je voudrais plus avancer dans la rédaction."

- Gaara : "Plus ? Mais tu l'as finie !"

- Moi : "C'est vrai que c'est la première fic (pas one-shot mais fic, j'insiste) que j'ai terminée. Mais justement ! Le style était mauvais et j'ai tout recommencé. Résultat, je n'en suis qu'au chapitre 3, bientôt au 4. Et puis comme j'ai changé le contexte, notamment le moment où est conté l'histoire, des détails ne coïncident plus et me posent problème."

- Gaara : "Et ?"

- Moi : "Et il se pourrait que je sois obligé de modifier certains des détails des chapitres précédents. C'est pour ça que je veux régler les problèmes pour pouvoir poster en toute tranquillité. Ce sera beaucoup plus simple pour moi comme pour les lecteurs. Et en plus, j'arrête pas de charger le chapitre un. Il m'inspire celui-là alors qu'il n'était même pas dans ma fic originale." n.n'

- Sasuke : "Et en plus je suis important dans ce chapitre." U.U

- Moi : --' _'Pitié pas lui !'_

- Gaara : "Tu n'en es pas le personnage principal."

- Sasuke : "Peut-être. Mais c'est ce chapitre qui a donné naissance à mmmmmph !"

- Moi : "Vas-tu te taire, sale lardon ? Je t'interdis de dévoiler quoi que ce soit ! Si des lecteurs lisent ma fic (qui sera postée un jour je vous le jure) après l'un de mes one-shot, ils s'en apercevront tous seuls. Oups, je crois que j'en ai trop dit . . ." --'

- Sasuke : "Mmmmmmmmh !" è.é

- Moi : "La ferme !" U.U

- Gaara : ". . ."

- Sasuke : "Mmmmmmmh !" o///O

- Moi : "Je n'entends rien !" U.U

- Gaara : "Il est tout bleu. Je crois qu'il manque d'air."

- Moi : _Relâche Sasuke. _"Oups . . ." '

- Sasuke : _Tombe au sol et essaye de reprendre son souffle._ "Nan mais ça va pas ? T'as essayé de m'assassiner, avoue !"

- Moi : "Même pas en plus ! Je perds la main, c'est affreux . . ." T.T

- Sasuke : "Espèce de tarée !"

- Moi : "Modère ton langage ! En plus t'as rien à faire ici trouduc ! Dégage avant qu'il ne me prenne véritablement des envies de meurtre !" _Lui colle un bon coup de pieds aux fesses._

- Sasuke : _Volant vers l'infini et au-delà._ "Je me vengerai !"

- Moi : "Et ne reviens pas !" n.n

- Gaara : ". . ."

- Moi : "Des reviews ?" n.n


End file.
